Such a method and such an electroacoustic system are known from US 2014/0321657 A1. According to this, an incoming acoustic signal can be modified taking into account the acoustic properties of the ear canal in an area between the device at least partially occluding the ear canal and the eardrum.
Using electroacoustic systems and/or an electroacoustic device that at least partially or completely occlude, fill up, shut and/or close an ear and/or an ear canal, for example, in the area of consumer electronics and/or hearing aids is known. In this case, it is disadvantageous that the occlusion of the ear canal causes a change in the perception of ambient noises. This changed perception of ambient noises, and especially natural ambient noises, may comprise a muffling, a spectral modification, a change in the color tone, a change in the sound spectrum and/or a change in spatial perception. It is especially disadvantageous that ambient noises are not perceived and/or are perceived as unnatural in case of an ear canal at least partially occluded by means of the electroacoustic device. This may lead to a danger to the person using the electroacoustic device, especially in traffic. In addition, the wearing and/or use of the electroacoustic device may be felt to be uncomfortable.